No sabia como explicarlo
by TulipanAzul
Summary: "Son solo semanas..." "no creo poder pasar a algo mas que besos..." "No te enojes..." "no, no es que lo oculte..." "NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ÉL!" "Por que simplemente mejor no... terminamos" Advertencia: mas tenso que tanga de prostituto (?) (KEVEDD)
1. Era demaciádo pronto

**OK! Se que dice que es M pero eso sera en unos capítulos (nah~ en el segundo), pero una leve introducción no importa!  
Los personajes no me pertenecen (A excepción de Rosaly) Todos los demás son de sus respectivos dueños**

**LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA B| Ozha~**

**Espero que les guste!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pv Edd .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podría creerlo.  
Llevaba una relación estable con Kevin desde hace semanas, él, el brabucón de mi infancia, el que, según mis observaciones, me odiaba…

\- . . . Solo espero que no arruine nuestros planes, cabeza de calcetín- menciono Eddy con tono de enojo al momento en que se lo comente, y aunque suene raro, sabía que esa era su manera de "aprobar" de cierta manera la relación sentimental que había establecido con Kevin.

\- OOH! Estoy tan feliz por ti doble D! – Dijo con un sobre-entusiasmo mi amigo Ed, abrazándome de manera no muy aceptable, haciendo necesario el aire que había sacado de mis pulmones.

Ahora mis amigos lo sabían… Pero realmente eso era lo de menos, ahora me encontraba en el dilema de comentárselo a mis progenitores de manera en que ellos pudieran digerir correctamente el tema y no se precipitaran a mencionar algo indebido.

"Lamento no habértelo comentado cielo, nos iremos de viaje por unos días, mientras tanto cuida la casa y por favor cuídate, te amamos –Mamá y papá-"  
Basta decir que esta nota salió justo un día antes de empezar mi relación con Kev, ahora habían pasado dos semanas y solo había recibido dos cartas llenas de post sobre lo que debía hacer o no.

\- En que tanto piensas… tonto? – Menciono Kevin

Nos encontrábamos en la escuela haciendo un proyecto en las mesas ubicadas en el patio de esta, Kev me tocó como compañero por cosas del destino y decidí dar lo mejor de mí dejando a un lado mi relación pero por un momento me hundí en mis pensamientos dejando a un lado lo que hacía…

\- Que? – dije mirando la cara de duda de Kev- Oh! Oh~ nada, nada, ando pensando sobre los núcleos que debemos hacer para química… - Dije intentando no parecer nervioso

\- Claro bobo… - dijo sin convencerse de lo dicho.

\- Como sea… ahora de que hablamos? Literatura griega?- dije intentando sonar convincente

\- Si tan solo estuviéramos en literatura… Pero estamos en Biología… - dijo irritado

\- oh~ - mire la libreta intentando no estar mas nervioso

\- Bien… - Dijo pegando en la mesa acercándose mas a mi quedando a centímetros de mi rostro- ahora que demonios te pasa, bobo- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos haciéndome sonrojar

\- K-kev? – dije intentando aun mantener la calma que era obvia que ya no poseía

\- Todo el maldito día has estado como baboso pensando en algo, olvidando lo que hacíamos o hasta olvidando que estoy aquí, así que ahora me dirás… ¿¡QUE-DEMONIOS-PIENSAS!? – pregunto juntando sus dientes en manera de gruñido

\- B-bien… este… - Y bueno, termine por contarle toda la travesía de estas semanas de preocupación esperando que no se enojara

…

\- Solo eso?

-eh?

\- Por esa tontería has estado así!? – Menciono enojado…

\- Aunque no lo parezca me preocupo mucho por la aprobación paterna – dije un tanto irritado por el comportamiento tan incomprensible de mi pareja

\- haa~ - Suspiro

Realmente a veces me percato de que ahora se contra mas en sus ataques de enojo

\- bobo- dijo haciéndome voltear y besándome de sorpresa- si tus viejos te dijeran que dejaras de salir conmigo lo harías?

\- e-eh? – Me sonrojé todo mirando la seriedad de los ojos de Kevin, esa seriedad que, aunque pocas veces tenía, era atractiva en lo que a mi respecta- n-no, claro que no…

\- Bien- dijo sentándose en su lugar abrazándome con un brazo pegándome a su hombro- sigamos con el trabajo entonces…

…  
Aunque se lo que dije… Lo siento Kevin, jamás podre pensar en ese momento, por lo tanto, crear una hipótesis seria algo erróneo… no se sí te dejaría…

\- Hola chicos~ - Dijo Nazz apareciendo sonriente como siempre- como están?

\- Que no ves? – dijo groseramente Kevin

\- Disculpa la descortesía de mi acompañante, estamos bien Nazz gracias y tú?

\- hahaha no te preocupes y bien gracias, buscando a Nath… ¿Lo han visto?

\- Seguramente ha de estar fisgoneando en el baño de mujeres viendo a ver si puede sacarle fotos…- Frunció el ceño Kev señalando el baño de chicas a distancia

\- No creo que debamos de sacar conclusiones apre-

Si tan solo Nath no fuera nath… Ese momento se vio interrumpido por el grito de varias chicas

\- Ahí lo tienen… - dijo Kev riendo

\- Ay no… - Suspiro Nazz yéndose a buscar a Nath- Espero que no lo encuentre el sub- comenzo a correr – Gracias! – grito saludándonos mientras iba a donde Nath

\- Bueno, es Nath- dije recargándome de nuevo en el hombro de Kev sonriendo divertido

\- No deberías tomarte a la ligera a ese pervertido- dijo besándome- ¿comprendes? - reprochó serio pero algo sonrojado haciéndome reír

\- Lo lamento- tome la mano que rodeaba mi hombro y me dispuse a cerrar un poco mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la cálida sensación de Kev.

El momento duro poco, como siempre, no es realmente una queja, pero en ese momento llegaron mis amigos desde el suelo cavando un hoyo y jalándome al fondo donde Ed me abrazó

\- Doble D! Estábamos TAN PREOCUPADOS! – Dijo abrazándome de manera asfixiante como siempre

\- q-que? P-pero por que? – Pregunte intentando zafarme del agarre de mi, no tan débil, amigo.

\- No te vimos en todo el día! Dijimos que hoy iríamos al pantano pero no estabas! Estábamos TANNN PEOCUPADOS!- lloró pegándome su rostro al mío.

\- Así es, vámonos- Dijo Eddy caminando por los túneles hechos

\- HEY! Que se supone que hacen bobos!? – Dijo Kev bajando a los túneles

\- Eeeeh~ Lo lamento imbécil nos llevaremos a Edd- Y así comenzó otra discusión entre Eddy y Kevin

\- ha! No me digas tonto, ¿Y quien demonios te dijo que lo permitiría?

\- No sabía que tenía que pedirle permiso al ANIMAL para llevarme a su domador

\- Que dijiste!?

\- No me oíste!?

\- Chicos! – Grite enojado viendo como se acercaban mas el uno al otro amenazadoramente- NO TENGO POR QUE PEDIRTE PERMISO KEVIN, Y NO CREO HABERTE DICHO QUE IRIA EDDY! – Me fui por el otro lado del túnel dejando a los dos incoherentes en estado de shock

Realmente, sí me lo preguntan, a veces sentía la necesidad de desaparecer o mínimo de tener a alguien a quien contarle los problemas que me embargaban pocas veces, si lo pensamos todos tienen a alguien: Kevin tiene a Nath, Sara tiene a Jimmy, Rolf tiene a Kevin, Jonny a tablón y así sucesivamente hasta dar conmigo.

No lo he meditado con la madures adecuada, me doy cuenta de ello, pero el tan solo hecho de que Eddy se la pase enojándose con Kevin y el que Ed no entienda ni media palabra racional de lo que digo, me hacen pensar que mis padres no reaccionarían de la mejor manera posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10:45 pm

Mis padres no habían llegado, apenas y estaba apunto de dormirme después de completar la tarea que nos habían encargado, ya tenia todo, hasta la pijama y mi gorro puesto hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

En ese momento yo esperaba que fuera alguno de mis amigos poniendo peros por aquí y por allá… pero no…

\- Hola

\- eh? R-rosaly?- Dije mirando a mi prima en el marco de la puerta justo al abrirla

\- M-me vas a dejar pasar o….? – Pregunto mirándome dudosa- lamento si llegue en un mal momento, se suponía que tus padres vendrían a recogerme pero se quedaron dos días mas en mi casa hablando con los mios…

\- a-ah~ claro… D-digo, Hola, hace mucho que no te veía, pasa – Dije dejándola entrar con sus maletas- lamento mi descortesía hacia ti, Rosaly, solo no esperaba visitas y menos a las 10:50 de la noche un Miércoles – Dije intentando sonar tranquilo, pero realmente sorprendido, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima visita que tuve de mis familiares?

\- Es normal primito, me disculpo yo- dijo haciendo una reverencia – apenas me acostumbro a su ingles, aun lo hablo un poco raro, me imagino, pero estoy regocijándome por estar aquí y espero llevarme bien con tus amigos- dijo sonriendo

Ahora que lo mencionaba aun se le notaba el acento ingles, obvio, ella no era de aquí, además de que era buena persona, era callada cuando debía, moderadamente sonriente y un tanto nerviosa cuando tocaban temas que no conocía…

\- Esta el cuarto de huéspedes, deja te acompaño

\- N-no! Así estoy bien… gracias…

\- Bueno…

Sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- SIN PV .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el ultimo día para preparar la exposición sobre biología y mientras Sarah y Jimmy se ponían a pintar de rosa y blanco su proyecto; Nazz y Nath apenas a hacerlo y Eddy comenzaba a desesperarse con Ed, Kevin y Edd estaban concentrados pegando sus últimos toques

\- Y que se supone que es? – dijo Kev haciendo todo lo que le decía su pareja, sin saber exactamente el por que…

\- Bien, esta es una representación sobre las ultimas tres categorías de la biología, donde conjuntan a lo mas bajo de la materia y-

\- Si, si, entiendo- dijo tapando la boca de Edd – no es necesaria tanta palabrería- dijo riendo viendo de nuevo el proyecto- se ve bien

\- bueno, mas que verse bien, es perfecto- dijo con un aire de victoria, es exactamente lo que deseaba

\- Si yo igual…- Sonrió besando a Edd lentamente pegándolo a su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar

Habían pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que su relación empezó y aun no se acostumbraba a como intentaba avanzar Kev.

\- Kevin! – Dijo apartándolo al sentir como intentaba profundizar el beso

\- . . . Lo siento… - se disculpo con cara seria sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, no parecía feliz.

\- mmmh, no importa, solo que yo… aún no..

\- Lo sé…

\- . . .

De lo peor.

\- Bueno, sigamos- termino diciendo Kevin levantándose de las mesas de trabajo y caminando hacia su mochila tomando de paso la de Edd- Vamos bobo- lo llamo sonriendo, como sí así se olvidaría de lo ocurrido

\- si- dijo intentando olvidarlo, pero obvio era imposible

\- Por que esas caras tortolos? – pregunto burlón apareciendo en ellos, el amigo de Kevin, Nath

\- Ahora no imbécil – dijo Kevin irritado por el comentario de su amigo caminando hacia la salida

\- Hola Nath- sonrió Edd

\- Hola ángel~ - beso la mano de Edd en forma de saludo recibiendo de paso una patada en los bajos por parte de Kevin- aaagh!

\- Sin nos disculpas… - Menciono Kevin tomando la mano de Edd y caminando junto a él

\- Adiós~ - Dijo entre una risita Edd tomando con firmeza la mano de Kevin

\- Ad-adiós ángel mío~

\- Te dije que no confiaras en ese pervertido- menciono Kevin

\- Es buena persona, se nota que te estima

\- ha! Que risa, él no estima ni a su propia familia

\- hahaha creo que deberías considerarlo

\- . . .

Silencio

Kevin no era tan seguro como creen, y menos cuando al intentar pasar a la siguiente etapa de su relación, Edd lo quitaba dándole a entender que no se sentía para nada cómodo con ello, eso solo lo llenaba mas de inseguridad, sin contar las insinuaciones de Nath y las constantes miradas por parte de los demás jugadores de futbol americano.

\- Kevin… - Menciono Edd sintiendo como Kevin apretaba mas su agarre- d-duele…

\- Ah! Lo siento- dijo soltándola, será mejor que nos vayamos- menciono subiéndose a su moto dejando guardadas las mochilas y sintiendo como Edd se subía a su espalda y lo abrazaba- estas bien?

*Esa no debería ser mi pregunta?*- pensó Edd- si, vámonos- afirmo sintiendo como la moto arrancaba con dirección a su casa

Gran error.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos, casa del bobo

\- hahaha- rio dándole el casco a Kevin- gracias

\- No, gracias a ti, por el mejor proyecto de ciencias- Lo beso sonriente sintiendo como Edd correspondía el gesto volviéndolo a hacer

\- Edd? – Dijo Rosaly mientras abría la puerta espantando a los dos haciendo que se separaran

\- Aaah~ c-cierto! Kevin te presento a mi prima Rosaly, Rosaly Kevin…

\- Primos? – dijo Kevin mirando a la chica- Es una tradición familiar usar gorros o…. – Dijo señalando la boina de la chica

\- Eh? Oh~ hahahaha creo que si- dijo Rosaly sonrojándose, un gusto Kevin…

\- Si, hola- sonrió

\- Bueno… Adiós- Dijo Edd entrando a su casa después de tomar la mochila- gracias por traerme

\- De nada bobo- sonrió poniéndose de nuevo su casco y guardando el otro

\- Es guapo- menciono Rosaly mientras Kevin se alejaba

\- Si…

\- . . . – Rosaly no dijo nada, se quedo viendo el rostro sonriente y abobado de su primo mientras ella caminaba a la cocina- Quieres comer?

\- mmh~ si… - afirmo levemente cerrando la puerta y tomando un vaso con agua para intentar calmar sus nervios

\- primo…. – Lo nombró Rosaly- Tienes novia?

En ese momento solo se llego a escuchar como Edd escupía agua

-Q-que? – Dijo tomando una servilleta- oh dios, dios, e-emm~ ¿Por qué tan repentina pregunta?  
\- No lo sé…. – Dijo Rosaly quitando las manos de la, ya mojada, mesa

\- B-bueno, n-no tengo novia- dijo intentando no sonar obvio

\- Entiendo…. Bueno! iré a servir la comida- se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a servir platillos que ella preparo

\- Woow- dijo edd mirando la variedad de comida de todo el mundo- ¿Tuviste tiempo para todo esto? ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para ingredientes tan lujosos?

\- Traje dinero conmigo, y si, no es fácil entretenerse 5 horas mientras no estas, espeor que te guste

\- Es mucha comida para una persona…

\- Quieres invitar a alguien? – pregunto como esperando una afirmación

\- Me imagino que quieres que invite a mis amgios, ¿Verda?- menciono Edd sonriente viendo como Rosaly se sonrojada

\- Hace años que no los veo

Es verdad, Rosaly conoció a Eddy y Ed cuando ellos lo acompañaron a un campamento, un viaje un tanto incomodo.

\- Claro, deja les hablo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- PEQUEÑA ROSALY! – Corrió Ed levantando a Rosaly del suelo

\- ah! Hahahahahahaha Edd! Basta! – Rio sintiendo como la levantaban

\- Aaah~ hola niña

\- holaaaa~ Eddy! – Dijo aún levantada

\- Bájala ed! – Dijo edd espantado de cómo la levantaba

\- ay ay- terminaba de reír Rosaly mientras pisaba suelo – Hola chicos, los extrañaba

\- owww~ que linda, ¿Se puede quedar Eddy?

\- imbécil, ya se esta quedando, ¿No? Dudo que vengas desde Inglaterra aquí solo por horas- menciono pegándole a Ed en el brazo

\- No, llegue ayer~ - Sonrió

\- Bien, Rosaly hizo mucha comida y ya que ella quería compartirla- Dijo caminando a la cocina- Los invitamos a comer con nosotros

\- Menos mal cabeza de calcetín, después de la escenita de celos de tu- AW! – Grito al sentir como Edd le pisaba el pie

\- Bueno, mi amigo Eddy, creo que es descortés hablar de personas que no están presentes

\- b-bueno, no hay por que enojarse, vamos a comer- termino Rosaly trayendo platos, mientras que Ed trajo los vasos desapareciendo de la vista de Eddy y Edd

\- Al parecer no le has dicho verdad? – Dijo Eddy susurrante - ¿Qué esperas?

\- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia

\- Pero la de "él" si….

\- Eddy, solo intento no hacerlo tan de golpe

\- ¿Cuándo tendrá que esperar?

\- . . .

\- Bueno! aquí esta- llego Rosaly dejando en la mesa los platos - ¿Paso algo?

\- aaaah! Me muero de hambre- Dijo Eddy sentándose de golpe

\- . . .

\- Primo?

\- Vamos a comer- dijo Edd sentándose lentamente en la mesa tomando un plato miras Rosaly miraba a Ed con cara de duda

\- Bueno…

Seria un largo día….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. AUTORA

**No me maten! por fa~ Se que termina xD Raro... pero desde aquí vamos a hacer que la historia vaya super mega hiper califragilisticoespiralidoso~**

**Adiosito~**

**Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán! se va!**


	2. ¿De donde te conozco?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV Rosaly.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si les soy sincera, jamás quise que se separaran o algo parecido….

Llegue aquí sabiendo que mi primo no sabía que vendría….

\- ¿Primo?- Dije al ver que se quedaba callado, pensando

\- Vamos a comer – menciono

\- bueno….

Era tarde, pero deseaba ver el vecindario, conocer a personas además de Ed y Eddy

\- Puedo? – Pregunte intentando convencerlos

\- Rosaly…. No creo que sea una hora adecuada para una señorita- dijo seriamente Edd, como siempre…como mi padre

\- Vamos! la niña quiere ir! La puedo ayudar con gusto! – aseguro Eddy palmeando la espalda de Edd

\- Eddy, la última vez que intentaste mostrarle un lugar a Rosaly terminamos en malos términos con sus padres

\- pero hoy no están sus padres- Sonrío Eddy victorioso- Anda! Cabeza de calcetín!

Y así me encontraba fuera de casa caminando entre el vecindario

\- ¿Y adonde quieres ir? Aun no abren los locales~ - Dijo señalando a lo lejos

Me acuerdo de la vez que los conocí, aun eran niños cuidando de una niña pequeña, pero ya no… ahora Edd tenia el cabello un poco mas largo (Cosa que raramente se le notaba por el gorro), Ed estaba mas alto y Eddy tenia mas cabello y ropa aun mas extravagante

\- Quien es Kevin?

\- . . . ¿Que?

\- . . . – pensé que había dicho algo incorrecto al ver la cara de Eddy- E-el amigo de mi primo….

\- Ah~- suspiro pasando su mano por su nuca- un amigo…. – dijo dudoso

\- . . . ¿son pareja?

\- ¿Por que tantas preguntas?

\- Yo solo…

\- Mira…. Rosaly… - Dejo de caminar quedándose en plena calle- no te puedo decir nada ¿si? eso… no me incumbe- afirmo- eso es para cabeza de calcetín

\- Entonces… ¿es un si? – Sonreí viendo la cara dudosa de Eddy

\- anda ya~ - rió- deja de hacer preguntas tontas- sonrío caminando con las manos en los bolsillos

Y así empezó el recorrido, la casa de una tal Nazz, de Rolf, de Jonny, de Ed…. De Kevin…

\- Amm… Eddy- lo llame

\- ¿Si? ¿Quieres parar?

\- No, no es eso… ¿puedes traerme algo de tomar? Me duelen un poco los pies pero aun quiero continuar- mentí

\- Oh, claro, deja ver si Ed tiene algo en su casa- dijo comenzando a correr- espérame!

\- ¡Si! – Grite para después suspirar- lo siento- camine rápidamente a la casa de Kevin tocando la puerta

¿Mi primo sale con él? ¿Son amigos? ¿Por que me resulta tan familiar? ¿Donde lo vi antes?

\- ¿si? – Salió Kevin – ah…. R-Rosa ¿No?- Dijo intentando decir mi nombre

\- Rosaly- Aclaré

\- ah, claro…. – rió nervioso- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- . . . ¿Claro? – me miro de manera rara, no podía decir nada, Eddy de seguro ya había salido de la casa de Ed

\- Gracias- dije entrando- con permiso- comente al entrar mientras caminaba hacia la sala

\- De nuevo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Bueno yo. . .

No puedo decir que me esperaba verlo, un personaje sentado en el sofá, ¡Ya me acorvada de donde haberlo visto!

\- . . . ¿Nath? – Pronuncié dudosa

\- ¿Si? ¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto dudoso

\- ¡Anda! ¿Se conocen? – Dijo Kevin

\- Al parecer él no… - Dije - Bueno, fue un error estar aquí, quería preguntarte sobre la relación que tenias con Edd, pero es innecesario, adiós….- Y me fui saliendo con un nudo en la garganta, enojada, con coraje, triste

\- Rosaly!- Vi a Eddy corriendo tras de mi- te traje esto- dijo mostrándome una soda de uva

\- Gracias

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si…. ¿Seguimos? – sonreí forzada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pv Kevin .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Que fue todo eso viejo? – Rió Nath tomándole un poco a una bebida extraña con la cual llego

\- Ni idea… ¿Seguro que no la conoces?

\- Nop!- Sonrío de manera estúpida mientras se acomodaba de mala manera en mi sofá- Si me hubiera acostado con ella la hubiera recordado- rió mofándose

\- Cállate- aclare lanzándole un cojín- es la prima de Edd, imbécil- dije furioso

\- Calma, calma, es broma… aunque es bonita, simple, aburrida, pero bonita

\- Eres un imbécil

\- si, si…. ¿Y que? ¿A que vino?

\- A ver que tipo de relación tengo con Edd

\- hahaha! Anda, anda! El "ángel" anda ocultando su relación

\- dudo que sea eso…. Apenas la vi hace un par de horas

\- Entiendo…

. . .

\- chicos! – dijo entrando de golpe Nazz

\- ¿Que demo-? Nazz? No puedes tocar? – dije enojado viendo como entraba caminando

\- No, no puedo- me ignoró- Total ¿Quién es la chica linda con Eddy? ¿Es su novia?

\- Hahahahahahaha esa chiquilla lleva apenas horas y causa polémica a donde va! – Rió Nath

\- Es… la prima de Edd

\- oh! Ahora entiendo por que el encanto! ¿Es de familia lo de los gorros? – sonrió mirándome

\- . . . ¿Nada mas a eso viniste Nazz?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No te enojes! Vine a invitarlos a la fiesta fuera de la ciudad ¿Recuerdan la construcción en las afueras? ¡Va a abrir mañana!

\- . . . ¿La construcción?

\- ¡agh! ¿¡En que mundo viven los dos!? – Grito enojada- Es el colmo que teniendo hasta calles cerradas por la construcción no sepan cual es ¿Qué demonios van haciendo a la escuela?

\- Yo vengo ligando chicas- sonrió Nath

\- . . . Vengo con Edd- Dije calmado oyendo como Nazz gritaba

\- ¡ES EL COLMO!

\- . . . .Total, mientras haya ligue yo iré- afirmo Nath como siempre

\- Invitare a Edd y veré que dice

\- Bueno… como quieran- finalizo Nazz sentándose en el sofá

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Sin Pv -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era por fin de noche, algunos lo aprovechaban para tareas, como Edd, otros en fiestas, como Eddy, otros dormían placenteramente, como Ed…

\- Edd – llamó Rosaly asomándose al cuarto de Edd

\- ¿Si? ¿No se supone que deberías estar dormida?

\- Tengo…. Preguntas….

Suspiró Edd sabiendo que se debía a cosas que Eddy había metido a su cabeza- pasa

\- Gracias- dijo susurrante sentándose en la cama de Edd

\- ahora si, ¿Que paso? – Pregunto haciendo a un lado sus deberes

\- ¿Qué paso con las hermanas K?- Comenzó a cuestionar en seco

\- . . . Bueno… Ellas se fueron de viaje

\- ¿A pleno ciclo?

\- Si- rió Edd- Al parecer su madre se gano algo, y decidieron aprovecharlo yéndose por un mes

\- ¿Desde cuando se fueron?

\- Desde hace como dos semanas…. Si mis cálculos no fallan, claro.

\- . . . ¿No te gusta Mary?

\- No- respondió secamente

\- . . . ¿Pero si-?

\- No

\- . . . ¿Aunque ell-?

\- No

\- ¡Dios santo! Déjame terminar de preguntar!

\- Hahahahahahaha sé lo que dirás, y no, nada hará cambiar de opinión… - sonrió tenuemente- ¿Es todo?

\- . . . ¿Te gusta Kevin?

\- . . . ¿Que tanto te dijo Eddy hoy?

\- No dijiste que no

\- Tampoco di una afirmativa ante tu interrogante

\- buuu~ - Se quejo inflando sus mejillas- Bueno – Se levanto yendo a la puerta mientras Edd se volteaba de nuevo a la tarea- pero Edd- hizo que se volteara de nuevo- Ten cuidado ¿si?

\- . . . ¿mmmm? Ammm… Claro- Afirmo sin comprender la advertencia

Algunas cosas solo las entiende Rosaly…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Autora .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento meter mucho a Rosaly, sé que es un tanto... GROSERO... ya que dije que habría hard en este capitulo... pero.. decidí hacer el próximo MAS LARGO

Si, señoras y señores... El próximo capitulo se llamara: "¿Que fiesta?" :v Aquí todo estalla...

BAM BAM! BI


	3. ¿Que fiesta?

Después de tener una tétrica imagen de violaciones en mi cabeza OZHEA LEL (?) Logre crear algo meramente decente... Ya de aquí siguen flores, mariposas y S&amp;M UuU Soy tan romántica~

Total, de nuevo los personajes no son mios~ (excepto ROSALY ¬¬) solo la historia~ tres (- Nunca me dejan poner el tres OZHEA~)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV Kevin .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No recuerdo que horas eran, desperté con un maldito dolor de cabeza en una casa que no conocía

\- mmmhg! – me queje incorporándome en la cama sintiendo como mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenia "ligeras" nauseas- ¿Que demonios? – Intente pensar en que ocurría, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegue ahí? ¿Qué día era?

Al parecer, según el reloj a mi lado, era el día siguiente a la fiesta, me encontraba desnudo en una cama que no conocía cobijado solamente con una sabana, sin mi gorra.

Me levante intentando encontrar mis bóxer, para mi sorpresa estaban justo afuera de la habitación, ¿Qué demonios paso?

\- Edd…. – Susurré esperando que el no estuviera mal, aunque no dude en sonreír un poco tras la idea de que el había sido mi acompañante en la fiesta- Edd! – Grite intentando buscarlo: En el baño, en la cocina, en algo…. ¿Por qué esta casa se me hacía tan familiar?

Era una casa nueva, se notaba por la manera en que estaba, mas no podía entender de quien era…

\- Edd – Volví a Llamarlo

\- aagh! Ya se fue Romeo! Deja de gritar- Dijo Nath saliendo del baño irritado

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nath?

\- Bienvenido a mi nuevo apartamento, genio…. -menciono caminando a la cocina-

\- Como demoni-

\- ¿Qué como llegaste aquí? – Rió tomando jugo del refrigerador dándole un gran trago- sorprendentemente, ni yo lo sé…

\- ¿Y Edd? – Me irritaba, ahora estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pasaba…

\- No recuerdas nada?

\- ¿Nada? – Pregunte intentando saber a que se refería, pero no recordaba ni la mínima cosa después de haber llegado a la fiesta

\- Mmmh, vamos, te llevo a casa- dijo tomando unas llaves- mis viejos compraron esta casa

\- ¿Tus padres? ¿No se supone que están en otro país?

\- Lo están, esto fue un "Vive ahí por un tiempo" lindo, ¿no?- rió sarcásticamente tomando mas de su jugo mientras salíamos de su casa- Además me dieron un carro, eso vino de improviso, cuando lo viste, anoche, pensaste que lo había robado hahahaha- de nuevo algo que no comprendía del todo, aun me sentía mareado ¿Qué hice con Edd? ¿Por qué en la casa de este bastardo? ¿Qué demonios paso?

\- Nath…

\- No, no diré nada- dijo seriamente arrancando el carro

\- Pero…

\- Mira Kevin, eres mi amigo, ¿no?

\- Si… - irritado, así estaba de tanto juego por parte de Nath

\- Entonces…. No me odies viejo….

\- . . .

Después de eso no dije nada, llegamos a casa y mientras me dejo ahí me dio la indicación de no salir hoy, que lo pensara antes, que recordara antes, y se fue…  
Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio…

Y bueno, no tarde en tener una regresión, el asco y las preguntas solo llegaron mientras corría a vomitar al baño….

Creo que…. no debí de haber ido…

: Flash back:

9:40 pm

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Es muy emocionante! – Gritaba Nazz mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de Kevin

\- Claro primor, es momento de brillar- rió Nath mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto continuo

\- hey! Salte de ahí si mi viejo sabe que entraste a su cuarto me cuelga- Comenté sacándolo del cuarto

No era nada formal, pero Nazz seguía con la idea de ir con un vestido rosa entallado, mientras Nath se ponía, según el, la mejor camisa con un buen pantalón

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me dirás que iras así o si?- Pregunto Nazz

Yo realmente apenas vestía un jean normal con la chaqueta del equipo

\- Ahora no Nazz – comente irritado, toda la noche no había podido dormir y en la mañana además de tener entrenamiento tuve un puto pleito con los ridículos de otra escuela

\- . . . ¿Sucede algo?- replico Nazz

\- . . . no

\- Kevin si pasa algo puedes…

\- Nada… ¿Nos vamos?

Era demasiado, no podía dormir ni un puto día sin pensar en "hacerlo" con Edd, Comprendo la idea de "darle tiempo", ¿pero cuanto tiempo necesita? Además de que ahora debo pensar en la prima… ¿En verdad no sabrá nada de nosotros? Conocía a Nath pero….

\- ¿Pasa algo Kevin? – pregunto Edd

Se me olvidaba que ya no era momento para eso, era de noche, era momento de estar con Edd, mientras que Nazz y Nath se iban a quien sabe donde.

(10:30 pm)

Y ahí estábamos… El lugar de la fiesta, era bastante normal para ser una, pero sentía el nerviosismo de doble d mientras me tomaba la mano temblando

\- Bobo

\- e-eh? S-si?- me miro nervioso mientras yo suspiraba

\- Solo respira- sonreí riéndome de su conducta

\- ¡mg! – se quejo mirándome- discúlpame Kev, pero no le veo lo divertido a ver mis cambios emocionales ante la nueva posibilidad de…- lo besé, era demasiada palabrería por ahora

\- Solo… respira- reí caminando con el embobado a mi lado.

Todo empezó bien, ahí estaba Nazz, estaban los bobos como Eddy y Ed, además de Rolf, aunque sin rastro de la prima de Edd

\- Oye…. ¿Y tu prima? – Pregunte intentando sonar lo mas ocacional posible

\- Ah~ ella tenia un evento… no me explico exactamente que, pero pienso qu…

\- OH! PERO MIREN! LOS TORTOLOS! – Grito Nath tambaleándose hacia nosotros (10:50 pm)

Nath parecía borracho, apenas habían pasado unos 20 min y ya se encontraba con los ojos medio cerrados, además de la voz grave y rara

\- Ummm ¿Tan temprano borracho? – dije un tanto irritado

\- No, no, no, no, tú también… - Dijo poniéndome una botella de algún brebaje amargo levantándola- anda, anda, no te detengas

Edd parecía sorprendido mientras quitaba a Nath de mí- Creo que es suficiente- aclaro sonriendo nervioso mientras intentaba quitar a Nath de ahí

\- No, no, no, no, tú también- Repitió ahora poniéndole la botella a Doble D y comenzando a hacerle tomar

Yo tardé en quitarlo mientras intentaba sacarme ese sabor tan raro de la lengua

\- mmmg – La cara de Edd era de pánico con asco, no le agrado para nada el sabor de ese brebaje

Después de eso, seguimos con lo mismo, pláticas, besos y abrazos, Doble d parecía normal…. Al menos eso pensaba, después de eso todo cae en un recuerdo algo borroso.

3:40 am.

\- VAMOS A MI CASA! – Grito Nath

Era de madrugada ya, estábamos unos 12 chavos, Nath, Nazz, Edd y yo fuera del lugar mientras yo intentaba mantener el equilibrio abrazando a Edd

\- Viejo, yo quiero estar solo con él~- mencione abrazando mas a Edd contento mientras él me correspondía

\- No importa! A mi casa! – Camino hacia un auto deportivo invitando a los demás chavos

\- Que!? Donde robaste eso? – Dije caminando tambaleado junto con Edd

\- YO NO ROBE NADA!- frunció el ceño mientras se recargaba en el

\- . . . ammm chicos? – Menciono Nazz acercándose a nosotros- yo conduzco….

Nazz era la única, al parecer, que no estaba ebria, aunque si un tanto despeinada.

Bueno, después de eso solo recuerdo llegar a la casa del imbécil de mi amigo….

\- Kevin! – Grito Nath desde afuera mientras yo entraba riéndome con Edd

\- ¿¡Que!?- Grite irritado

\- ¿Me dejas entrar a tu casa? – Pregunto sonriente caminando a la puerta- no se si tengo casa….

\- ¿Qué no esta es tu casa?- Pregunto Nazz desde el carro

\- ¡Anda! Con razón tan bonita…- dijo mientras se oía la risa de los demás por atrás… Debían ser una personas mas… no recuerdo bien

Entramos a la casa…. y….

No recuerdo bien, son imágenes cortadas, Edd gimiendo, yo jadeando, personas viendo, grabando, uniéndose… Nath con… Nath… ¿¡NATH!?

Ahora comprendía todo…. QUE PUTO SOY!  
Esa noche me acosté con Edd enfrente de todos… Deje que Nath lo tocara, que se uniera, deje que gente lo poseyera… ¿¡COMO PUDE SER ASÍ!?  
\- ¡K-KEVIN! – Pedía Edd mientras era cotizado por tres tipos, incluyendo a Nath, yo veía aun mareado, drogado…

: Fin del flash back:

En ese momento sonó el timbre, no tenía ganas de nada, me sentía mareado y asqueado….

\- ¡Largo! – Grite

\- Kevin… Soy Nazz, hablemos ¿Si? – Tenia una voz tranquila, lamentada… ¿Sabía lo de anoche?

\- ¿Que quieres? – Dije irritado abriendo la puerta, aun había dudas sobre lo que EXACTAMENTE paso…

\- Quiero saber que paso anoche Kev…

\- Igual yo…

\- . . .

\- Pasa… - Y paso… se sento en el sofá y comenzo la platica sobre "Lo que no debí hacer"

\- PV Edd -

Miedo, desesperación, duda, todo era borroso…

En la mañana del día de la fiesta iba con ganas de salir con Kevin, era mi pareja después de todo…. ¿Era? Quiero decir… él….

No era como si fuera la culpa de él ¿Verdad?

Todos llegamos borrachos a la casa de Nath, Kevin me beso justo cuando comencé a caminar por el pasillo al cuarto, me desvistió ahí, sentía sus frías pero suaves manos sobre mi piel, no podía reconocer si era malo o bueno, oía como nos chiflaban de manera seguida las otras personas, no nos importo, seguimos besándonos quitando nuestras playeras del camino, quitando la gorra de Kevin me aferré de su cabello

\- K-kev~ - Susurre mientras besaba mi abdomen

\- Tranquilo

Era lindo hasta en ese momento, no fue brusco en lo que hizo, ni aunque me quitara de golpe los pantalones, ni aunque me penetrara en ese momento… nada….

Oía mas el "¿Estas bien?" de su parte cuando lo hizo, cuando comenzó a moverse mientras los demás solo se disponían a grabar… Pero todo acabó cuando un chico empujo a Nath hacia nosotros, era todo oscuro, no había luz y solo atino Nath a besarme mientras yo tenia la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Kevin, se oyeron los gritos y Kevin me movió

\- N-noo~~ - Gemí sintiendo como pegaba mi espalda a su abdomen y levantaba mis piernas al publico, vergüenza…

-Tranquilo~ - Ahora fue comentario de Nath mientras me volvía a besar acariciando mi cuerpo

No, no, no, no, no… Él…. ¿Cómo pude sentirlo sin que fuera Kevin?

Después de eso solo sentía como se turnaban para entrar en mi, como dos chavos mas se acercaron y comenzaron a lamer mi cuerpo mientras Nath entraba en mí y Kevin me miraba

\- K-KEVIN! – Grite intentando no sentirme bien por lo que me hacían, pero el solo sonrió de manera extraña sin hacer algo.  
De repente todo se nublo cuando dos chicos entraron en mi al mismo tiempo y otro introducía su miembro en mi boca, solo recuerdo que Kevin y Nath pasaban sus miembros por mis manos… Chicas gritaban, grababan, veían, reían… ¿Quién eran? Sus caras eran borrosas pero conocidas…

No quiero recordar más….

Al día siguiente desperté antes que todos y pedí a Nath que me llevara a casa…. Rosaly estaba despierta

\- Una noche loca no? – Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Siempre las fiestas de Nath son así…. Es divertido decir que ahora mismo estas en mi lugar…..

\- ¿Q-que?

\- Ve a tomar una ducha y luego a dormir… luego hablamos… - Dijo seriamente…

¿Cuántos años teníamos de diferencia? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Por qué me sentía como un adolescente siendo visto por sus padres?

Simplemente, No lo entiendo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé si tengan dudas de Rosaly, :v LEL pero ella si es un año y meses menor que Edd, ella no es chismosa (Bueno, algo...) Odia a Nath y dependiendo de ello no le cae bien Kevin...

TAN TAN TANNN!

SHOLO ME VOY! Dejen comentarios, likes, compartan (El like es como un... mmmh... no sé, buscan un like aquí :v )

Tuli~ se va!


	4. ¿Y después?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin PV -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta, el barrio se encontraba en total calma mientras el sol salía y el ruido apenas despertaba con el sonido de los pájaros

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – El grito despego justo después de unas horas en la casa de un chico peculiar con un gorro peculiar- ¡R-R-R-R-R-ROSALY! Es-eso es matemática, científica, y razonablemente imposible ¿Lo sabes no?

\- Primo…. – Dijo intentando no hacer que se alterara mas

\- Acusar a Nath de eso es…

\- No lo acuso de nada, solo digo la verdad- aclaró

Se encontraban en la sala intentando llegar a algo razonable…. En realidad sonaba de película lo que Rosaly contaba

\- ¿¡Que pasa Edd!? ¿¡Llegaron los zombis mutantes come piernas por fin!?- Entro Ed derrumbando la puerta

\- Ed- Sonrió Rosaly dejando salir una leve risa- Aún no, no te preocupes- suspiro sonriente

\- ¡Ro-Rosaly! – Grito abrazándola- Tenia miedo-

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Entro Eddy por lo que quedaba de la puerta

Edd parecía totalmente ido de la conversación tan extraña mientras miraba la mesa pensativo

\- Cabeza de calcetín…. CABEZA DE CALCETIN! – Grito Eddy

\- mmmh? – Lo miro sin preocupación alguna

\- . . . ¿Qué demonios hacen?

\- Le explico a mi primo de donde conozco a Nath- contesto Rosaly mientras se sentaba en la mesa

\- ¿Nath? ¿El cabello color brócoli? ¿De donde lo conoces?

Edd le dedico una mirada seria a Rosaly mientras ella suspiraba

-Bueno…

-.-.-.- (Mientras tanto) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Kevin, ¡ya sal! No puedes estar ahí adentro toda tu vida- Dijo Nazz pegándole a la puerta de la casa de Kevin

\- Vete Nazz…. – Susurró Kevin mientras se oía como caminaba de un lado al otro

\- Ke…

\- Déjalo Nazz, dudo que salga… - Dijo Nath tocándole el hombro a Nazz mientras veía la puerta

Los dos se dispusieron a irse dejando a Kevin sumergido en sus pensamientos… Bueno, eso hasta que lo interrumpieron. El sonido del celular se hizo presente

\- Si? – Contesto sin muchos ánimos- Padre? – Preguntó

Mucho de los padres del vecindario fueron invitados por la escuela a un evento un tanto lejos de ahí, el evento serian por semanas mientras hacían un par de recorridos… El padre de Kevin, como muchos otros, dijo que si.

\- aah, entiendo, si, comprendo, bueno… Bye- Colgó suspirando… Su padre volveria esa noche

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(De vuelta con Rosaly).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. . .

Las quijadas de los dos Edd's tocaron el frio suelo cuando Rosaly termino de contar su historia…

\- T-Tú….- Intento comenzar Eddy pero se calló

Era increíble oír a Rosaly mencionando esas cosas, mas por que no era muy imaginable que digamos…

\- No Rosaly, Tú no- Dijo Ed entre lagrimas

\- Oh, no llores- Dijo nerviosa Rosaly – Fue mi culpa…

\- ¿Tu padres…?- Intento preguntar Edd

\- ¡No! No, no, no, ¿No les dirás verdad?- Pregunto nerviosa

\- . . . Rosaly

\- ¡No! ¡Edd! – Miro enojada Rosaly mientras se hacia lejos de Edd

\- Nath… Dudo que…

\- ¿Dudas? ¿Que dudas? ¡Tú ya lo viste! ¡Lo viviste Edd! –Grito haciendo que Eddy reaccionara

\- ¿vivir? ¿De que demonios habla cabeza de calcetín? – Pregunto molesto

\- . . .

Eddy se disponía a volver a preguntar pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió

\- ¿Diga?- Pregunto Edd educadamente – Si, entiendo, si, esta bien… No, no para nada, estamos bien, si, que tengan un buen día- Dijo mientras colgaba- Mis progenitores regresaran hoy en la noche con los demás- sentencio

\- ¿Eh? ¿Regresaran ya?- Pregunto Eddy mirando el calendario, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que sus padres se habían ido y seis desde que los padres de Edd lo hacían

\- Bueno…. Sin más que decir, necesito ir a la ferretería por otra puerta

\- Edd- Llamo Eddy sin éxito mirando como Edd salía por la, ya destruida, puerta de su casa y se alejaba

\- . . . Eddy – Lo llamo Rosaly dejando una pausa- . . . Lamento haber venido….

\- No digas eso pequeña, todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa- Dijo Ed acariciando la cabeza de Rosaly

\- . . . ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Me imagino que eso… en la fiesta…

\- Demonios…. – Maldijo Eddy mientras se rascaba la nuca- Jamás pensé así del Brócoli

\- ¿Qué haremos Eddy?- Pregunto Ed abrazando de sobremanera a Rosaly

\- Nada….

\- No podemos hacer nada…. – Termino Rosaly

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mientras tanto.-.-.-.-

Edd caminaba mirando el suelo mientras se desviaba al basurero, era un día nubloso, perfecto para mezclarse con las emociones que lo albergaban en ese momento….

\- ¿Por que la cara larga? Así te pareces mas al idiota- Edd miro sorprendido al saber de donde provenía esa voz

\- Nath….

\- Yo! – Saludo bajando de un carro hecho pedazos mientras se estiraba quedando frente a Edd- Aun no contestas mi pregunta

\- . . . Creo que puedes deducirlo

\- Siempre con tus palabras raras! – Rió de manera divertida- . . . – Silencio

Por un momento solo se miraron cambiando su semblante a uno melancólico

\- Sabes… Fue mi culpa

\- No… Fue de todos… No puede haber acción y reacción si no hay dos o mas objetos involucrados, hasta el mismo ai….

\- ENTIENDO! – Dijo en voz alta sonriendo- Me alegra ver que tu inteligentiosidad no se ha quitado

\- . . . Esa palabra n-

\- Tú eres tan capaz de inventar una – rió caminando por el basurero seguido pro Edd

A Edd no le gustaría encarar a Kevin después de todo lo sucedido, además de que detestaba pensar en la idea de "Gustar" algo tan bajo como ello

\- . . . Y… - Comenzó Nath – Como están tus amigos… ah! Y tu prima

Prima…. ¡Claro! No debe de olvidar lo que le dijo Rosaly…. Pero, ¿Por qué Nath no recuerda nada?

\- ¿Rosaly? Esta bien, gracias… - Miro extrañado a Nath

\- ¿Rosaly? ¿Ese es su nombre? Anda, como viene y va sin decir nada pensé que no tenia nombre- Rió divertido- Se ve que es agradable- dijo con un tanto de ironía

\- . . . – De nuevo silencio, no dijeron nada, solo caminaron sin rumbo por el extenso basurero mientras veían piezas destrozadas y carros inservibles

\- No es que sea un gran comentario… pero no creo que fuera tan malo- Termino por concluir Nath refiriéndose a la fiesta- ¿Fue tan malo?

\- . . . – Lo pensó mientras miraba el suelo- No… No lo fue… - Se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, aunque saliera de su boca, no esperaba que la dijera tan a la ligera

\- ¿Ves? – Sonrió serenamente Nath- Fue hasta…. Divertido… - dijo riendo mirando el cielo

. . . Divertido, ¿A que se refería?

Edd miro extrañado a Nath mientras el volteaba a verlo sonriente haciendo que Edd se estremeciera

\- Algún día hay que repetirlo… ¿Si?

.

.

.

\- Si….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NO-ME-MATEN 3 xD

Amo a Nath y quiero ponerlo muy adentro (zukulemtho) de la historia (?) xD

OZHEA~ 3 TAN TAN TANNNNNN!


	5. ¿Que demonios ha pasado?

Antes que nada, gracias por los Reviews~ *corazón* los amo, rotundamente, se los juro...

Como siempre el único personaje que me pertenece es Rosaly, realmente los extras de esta historia no importan mucho, excepto uno... que es un OC de una chica en deviantart que realmente luego lo explicare mejor!

DISFRUTEN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. PV Rosaly.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue después de una ida de campamento, apenas iba a ser mi cumpleaños, y deseaba festejarlo como alguien independiente….

\- No Rosaly, no puedes ir…. – sentencio mi madre enojada por mi pregunta

Yo no intentaba desobedecerla pero ella no me dio otra opción

Eran las 12:14 am, la madrugada de mi cumpleaños, en ese momento yo le mentí a mi padre, mientras mi madre estaba de visita con mi abuela "Iré solo a la casa de una amiga, a dormir" No era cien porciento mentira, pero no era la verdad.

\- Veras que te diviertes- Sonrió mi amiga dándome ánimos.

Era la primera vez que iba a una disco, adoraba las luces que salían del edificio iluminando el cielo, pero el olor a alcohol y un tanto a sudor era abrumador para mí.

Mi familia era muy conservadora, era gente de mucha "alcurnia" como dirían mis amigos…. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, no me agradaba la idea de que alguien, conocido o amigo, me viera por ahí, así que antes de irme me puse una peluca rubia (odiaba la idea de quitarme mi boina) y me puse ropa que jamás en mi vida pensé, me quite mi chaleco típico, que me daban todas las navidades y me puse en marcha.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Lizz- Dije mirando a mi amiga, era un tanto alta, cabellos negros hasta debajo del hombro, ondulado por las puntas, ojos verdes y labios bien marcados

\- TONTERIAS! Ya estas aquí! Prácticamente estas dentro! – Comento metiéndome a empujoncitos, era decisivo para ella meterme ahí

Adentro deje de escuchar los cantos de los pájaros de la avenida, deje de oír cualquier cosa que no fueran gritos sin sentido para mi y música con exagerado volumen.

No creía poder volver….

\- Hola- Dijo alguien en mi oído haciendo que por un momento casi me cayera del banco donde estaba sentada

\- H-hola… - Dije sin mirarlo, tenia miedo de conocerlo, pero poco a poco las tenues luces me dejaron verlo.

Era de cabello verde, ojos expresivos, camisa lisa sin estampado alguno y unos jeans… Era diferente a lo que veía siempre

\- ¿Como te llamas hermosa? - Dijo sentándose a un lado, dándome cuenta que no venia solo.

Un chico alado de el se sentó enfrente de nosotros, era de cabello negro hasta donde pude ver con esas luces, era callado y con semblante irritado

\- Ros….- No debía decir mi nombre

\- Ross? – Rió- Raro nombre, perfecto para tu belleza~ - sonrió acariciando mi mejilla estremeciéndome - Es un gusto Ross mi nombre es Nath

¿Ross? ¿Era enserio? En ese momento no me percate en lo tonto que se oía que lo mencionara con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera un nombre real….

\- U-un gusto… - Dije buscando con la mirada a mi amiga- Bueno, es un placer conocerte, pero… tengo…. Que irme- dije mirándolo por última vez intentando que no se diera cuenta de mi huida…

\- Hasta luego- se levanto dejándome salir mientras yo caminaba frenética entre la gente que se amontonaba en el centro de la pista

Los pensamientos "¿Donde esta?""¿Me dejo sola?" entraron a mi mente como balazos mientras corría con mas miedo.

\- Woow, tranquila- choqué con alguien, un chavo, de unos dos años mayor que yo, cabello rubio, alborotado, ojos azules…

\- L-lo lamento

\- Hey, parece que mi sospecha era cierta- Voltee sabiendo que la voz era de…

\- Nath? – Dije mirando como el chico se abría paso entre la multitud con tanta naturalidad

\- Hola de nuevo, preciosa- sonrió burlón

Eran tres chicos astutos y una chica que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba…. Era normal que me sintiera como un cordero entre lobos….

\- ¿Estas perdida acaso? – dijo el rubio

\- Ya déjenla, no creo que valga la pena- dijo el de cabello negro irritado

\- Entiendo, no te enojes- rió Nath abrazándolo por el hombro- de todos modos no es mi tipo- rió mirándome

\- Entonces ¿Me la puedo quedar? – Contestó el rubio haciendo que me diera mas miedo de lo que ya tenia

\- Harás que se asuste mas de lo que esta… - Sonrió Nath mientras palpaba mi cabeza lentamente- Tranquila ¿si? Juro que este idiota no te tocara hasta que yo lo diga….

\- Hey! - El rubio lo miro con reproche mientras Nath me abrazó por el hombro

\- A ver, estas perdida, eso es obvio, pero no te debes de preocupar, mis amigos no son exactamente… malos…. – hizo una pausa dudándolo…

Después de eso me llevo a la misma mesa de la que me había levantado, me sentó y pidió una bebida, por primera vez en la noche estaba respirando de manera mas calmada... estaba empezando a creer en sus palabras…

Las horas pasaron entre risas, sorprendentemente eran también eran mías, y bebidas con un sabor dulce que me provocaban una sensación de mareo.

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando termine mi quinta o sexta bebida, no podía realmente ver bien y me costaba caminar.

\- Estas bien linda? – El chico rubio me ayudo cuando me intente levantar, él no había tomado tanto como yo

\- Creo que esta borracha- confirmo el peli-negro amigo de Nath- Nath cre-

\- No, no, no, no le digas, Nath no tiene que saber que esta preciosura esta borracha-

¿Nath no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Dónde estaba?

No sabía que pasaba, sentí el aire frio de la noche en mi cara al pasar por la puerta del lugar, sentí que alguien me llevaba a un auto, no entendía, no sabía que hacer…. Tenía miedo…

\- N- Nath… - Dije intentando incorporarme

\- Nada de eso querida, Nath lo dijo perfectamente "No eres su tipo" – Rió pasándome a los asientos de atrás mientras que se oía como él entraba- Bien primor, espero que te diviertas….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-

\- N-NO! – Desperté de golpe, estaba en la casa de Edd, todo era un vivido recuerdo que me llenaba de nauseas y me hacia temblar…

\- ¿¡Paso algo!?- Corrió Ed tocando a mi puerta

Estaba llorando, tenia miedo, solo recuerdo que Nath prometió que no me harían nada, solo sabía que él los habría detenido…. Pero no lo hizo

\- E-Estoy bien- dije secando mis lagrimas intentando sentarme en la cama sin temblar mas de lo necesario, respiraba hondo y cortadamente…. No era nada nuevo…

\- . . . ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Dijo tranquilizándose

\- Agua… por favor- conteste suspirando

Cuando les conté a los Eds que había pasado… realmente no les dije la verdad, les dije algo parecido, omitiendo la salida sin permiso de mis padres y diciendo principalmente "dormí con Nath" pero…. No fue verdad… Creo que no había ni una sola cara conocida en aquella casa… en aquel momento…

\- Aquí tienes- tome entre mis manos temblorosas el baso de agua mientras tomaba traguitos intentando calmarme

Eran, según mi reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, casi la hora de despertarse de Ed.

Mis padres aún no habían llegado, al parecer todos los padres, la aerolínea había tenido problemas y se quedarían TODOS en el aeropuerto un día entero…

\- Lo siento… te desperté

\- Ya estaba despierto

\- . . . – Sabía que no era verdad, vino a mi cuarto en su pijama, cosa que nunca hacia, pero no dije nada…. Era normal ver a mi primo tan servicial….

.-.-.-.-.-.- Pv Ed .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del susto con el grito de Rosaly decidí preparar algo de desayunar, aunque antes de ello el baño y el aseo en general no debería de omitirse.

El día estaba temeroso, no había ni un rayo de sol aun, ni la luna tan siquiera, el cielo estaba repleto por una capa de nubes que solo dejaban ver un tenue color gris en el cielo.

\- Rosaly, deberías irte a bañar…- comenté sin dejar de cocinar.

Eran ya las 6 de la mañana, ya había pasado mas de 4 días desde la fiesta, en la escuela no se comentaba nada, no había que comentar, Kevin y yo nos saludábamos, pero siempre poníamos una excusa para nuestro encuentro, siempre desviábamos la mirada lo más que podíamos… siempre intentando no hablarnos.

Nath se encontraba como siempre, sin titubear de lo de la fiesta, a veces hablábamos por medio de la escritura en clase, no podíamos dirigirnos bien la palabra…. No es como si…. lo necesitáramos….

\- Primo…. – Dijo Rosaly asomándose a la cocina, yo estaba sumergido en ese pensamiento sosteniendo el cuchillo sin hacer ningún movimiento- PRIMO- Dijo firmemente haciéndome voltear

\- Si?

\- . . . ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto

\- Si –Dije secamente comenzando a cortar de nuevo

\- Bueno… Te decía que me ire a bañar- dijo volteándose y yendo al baño

Claro, no era exactamente el momento de pensar en eso, Nath y Rosaly… tuvieron una relación, bueno, no exactamente sentimental….

\- creo… - Susurre suspirando resignadamente

¿Qué demonios pensaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dieron las 7:30 am y era hora de irme encaminado a la escuela, Rosaly iría al aeropuerto a ver si podía saber algo de nuestros padres

\- Vamos cabeza de calcetín- dijo Eddy junto a Ed mirándome

Eddy no había sido muy claro de lo que pensaba en cuento a lo ocurrido, pero sabía que él no deseaba entrometerse por ahora….

\- Doble D! Hoy soñé que la gallina de los huevos de oro venia por mi cerebro- Dijo lloroso Ed mientras me abrazaba de una manera exagerada

\- D-Dudo que eso pase querido amigo

\- Ed! Deja de hacer tus estupideces y camina mas rápido! Esa vieja gorda de historia no me dejara entrar de nuevo!

\- No haría eso si no pararas siempre a platicar con las chicas del otro año, Eddy- Dije volteando los ojos

\- Como quieres que no… Hola~ - Dijo cambiando a su fase de donjuán mirando a las chicas

Eso era normal y mas en él, Ed y yo ya nos habíamos cansado de decirle que caminara, así que simplemente nos vamos justo cuando empieza con su tono de conquistador.

\- Eddy últimamente esta imparable ¿No crees doble d? – me miro sonriente

\- Claro Ed – Sonreí

\- Solo espero que regrese mi waffle

Creo que aquí es donde siempre pienso que Ed es impresionante, justo antes de que las hermanas Cruel se fueran Ed entablo una relación, o algo así, con May C.

\- Regresaran pronto Ed, ya veras- Dije alentando a mi amigo, aunque realmente no me parecía placentero volver a ver a Marie por un tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡DE NUEVO TARDE! – Grito la maestra mirando a Eddy en la puerta- ¿CUANTAS VECES SEÑORITO MCGEEN?

\- las que se me pegue la gana- susurro indiferente Eddy

\- ¡A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! – grito oyendo el comentario de Eddy

Era ya la sexta vez en el mes, sin contar que aun faltaba una semana para que se acabara, pero como siempre no tomaba en cuenta mis advertencias

\- ¡ESPERENME AQUÍ! IRE A VER COMO LE PONEN UN CASTIGO EJEMPLAR A SU COMPAÑERO- Dijo saliéndose del salón

\- Y pum! La gorda exploto- comentó Nath riendo mientras lo secundaba la risilla de Nazz

Por primera vez no oí comentario alguno de parte de Kevin, realmente el estaba emerjo en la vista que daba la ventana, yo siempre estuve lejos de él en las clases, pero siempre nos mirábamos atreves del rabio del ojo, sonriéndonos momentáneamente y manándonos miradas fugases…. Pero ahora… nada.

Pareciera que ahora le importaba poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pareciera que ahora solo éramos conocidos, o ni eso…

\- Edd… Edd… - me llamaba Nazz

\- Si?

\- Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Oh, no para nada compañera, en realidad estoy reanimado lo suficiente para un día productivo- dije intentando sonar convincente

\- . . . sabes que no engañas a nadie, ¿verdad?- dijo seria mientras al fondo se oía luna risa proveniente de Nath- Esta bien, si no quieres hablar adelante, pero no te deprimas ¿si?- sonrió alegremente

Realmente era demasiado obvio, lo sabía, pero ahora no estaba lo suficientemente enfocado a lo que debía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV KEVIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Y ahora?" Simplemente eso pensaba mientras miraba la ventana…

¡Por un demonio! Ahora, justo en este momento el estaba a dos inútiles pasos de mi y yo solo prefería no voltear, si lo hacia…. Si lo hacia no sabría si podría dejar de verlo hasta arreglar las cosas….

Nath no parecía ni un poco aturdido por lo sucedido, no parecía ni siquiera extrañado, hablaba normal con Edd, como si realmente no hubiera sucedido nada.

\- Deberías hablar con él- dijo Rolf delante de mí, él no sabia nada, pero lo presentía "Instinto de granjero, mi buen amigo" dijo mientras me preguntaba en la mañana que había sucedido "Chico Ed parece diferente y tú también…"

Rolf era mi buen amigo desde hace tiempo, antes que Nath, antes que nadie, no importaba si nos hablábamos poco desde hace mucho, el llegaba y sabía si algo ocurría, como si en verdad tuviera ese ridículo don.

¡Pero hoy lo hare! ¡Hablare con él!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases acabaron rápido, con las peleas del estúpido de Eddy y los profesores y comentarios absurdos de Ed, abriendo paso al receso  
Por fin llegaba el momento indicado

Vi como doble d salía del salón acompañado de los bobos, lo seguí hasta que el entrenador me freno haciéndome preguntas y propuestas absurdas sobre mi carrera.

Ya no lo veía.

\- Nazz has visto a Edd?

\- por fin le hablaras eh~, bueno, esta en las jardineras- señalo un lugar- suerte

\- Gracias- Corrí después de agradecerle mientras sentía como mi corazón latía, sabia que debía de decirle lo que pensaba, vi su gorra y comencé a caminar mas despacio – E…- Algo me detuvo… Nath estaba abrazando a Edd.

No lo entiendo… Edd y Nath no se llevaban también antes de….

De repente sonó mi celular

\- Si? – Dije caminando fuera de ese lugar- . . . – Me detuve- comprendo, si, que bueno que llegaron bien…

Mis padres estaban de vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo jamas, jamas pensé en usar a Rosaly, es mas bien coraje lo que siente... pero bueeeeno~ SHOLO~

Hablando de Sholos... ¿Como va la historia? eh eh eh UuU

LA AMO, dejen sus comentarios por favor~

OZHEME ZHI~

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!


	6. ¿Que debería hacer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pv Nath.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas lo había pensado días después de la fiesta, ¿Y si me gustaba Edd? No parecía una total patraña, tiene su encanto ese ratón de biblioteca

\- Nath, no se lo que pasa exactamente, pero no te metas con esos dos- Me decía Nazz por el teléfono después de un día de escuela, en la cual doble D se negaba hablar con Kev

\- Si, si, lo sé, yo no hice nada…. – Dije desconfiando un poco- originalmente- susurre suspirante mitras comenzaba a irritarme de nuevo la actitud de Nazz

\- Nada de "Originalmente", ¡Basta Nath! Deberi- piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Colgué… No fue necesario tanto gritadero

Realmente aun recordaba el abrazo "accidental" en el patio

.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Agradezco plenamente tu compañía, amigo Nath, espero que no te incomode buscar especímenes de lagartos- Caminábamos hacia el pasto del patio escolar, buscando entre los arbustos

\- eeeeh~ Claro, creo, pero bueno~ es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que por mi culpa Ke-

\- aaaaah~ s-si, si, eso… - Esquivo por completo la mención de Kevin, eso en realidad llegaba a incomodarme, es mi amigo y todo eso y pues al ver a Edd así y sabiendo que por mi culpa termine durmiendo con esos dos pues…

\- ¿No hablaras con el?- Dije intentando sonar lo mas casual posible, pero demonios esa pregunta es muy poco casual, no es como un maldito hola

\- ¿E-eh? Pu-Pues… Oh mira, uno~ - Logró zafarse por completo intentando tomar una salamandra del suelo, aunque con todo el lodazar que había ahí, ya que riegan en la mañana, termino resbalándose

\- ¡Hey, Cuidado!- Lo jale por el brazo intentando que se levantara abrazándolo por la cadera sin movernos

\- N-Nath- Dijo con obvio tono de nerviosismo, pero si me movía de seguro caeríamos los dos

\- Tranquilo, espera un poco a incorporarme- Seria falsedad si no dijera que tambien me había puesto nervioso, pero…

En ese momento oí como unos arbustos se movían tras de nosotros, al parecer Edd no los había escuchado y seguía diciendo en voz baja cosas que no comprendía, al voltear logre ver una llamativa gorra roja alejarse a un gran paso

\- Oh, oh…. – Dije mientas me acomodaba soltando a Edd y viendo hacia la dirección de Kevin

\- ¿P-Pasa algo?- Pregunto acomodándose el gorro mirándome con algo de sonrojo

\- ¿Eh? No, no, nada- Sonreí intentando parecer lo mas natural

¿Y si le decía que Kevin se acababa de ir de ahí? ¿Por que no pude articular su nombre?. . .

Antes de poder decir otra cosa la campana sonó

\- Bueno, será para la próxima- suspiro Edd caminando hacia fura del pasto- Gracias de todas maneras, ha sido mmmm…. Gratificante – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Era tiempo de volver a las clases

.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Realmente aun seguía pensando en un sin fin de cosas, en Edd, Kev, Nazz, y extrañamente en la prima de Edd, esa chiquilla me resultaba sumamente familiar y no tenia ni idea del porque

Aunque mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el golpeteo en mi puerta

\- Voy~- conteste mientras caminaba hacia ella y la abría viendo al instante a una persona que no esperaba ver- Hola chiquilla hermana de Ed, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Primero, tengo nombre bobo, segundo, creo que tú me puedes ayudar en algo- Lo dijo con una obvia malicia en sus ojos mientras entraba sin preguntar a mi casa

\- Realmente niña, no sé como diste con mi casa, pero quiero que te LARGES- Detestaba a esa niña con cada poro de mi piel y dudaba que eso cambiara

\- Quiero que te quedes con Edd- Dijo sentándose en el sillón

\- Espera…. ¿Que?- azote la puerta de la casa entrando enojado- ¿En que te beneficia eso a ti?- Yo sabia, o creía saber que ella no hacía cosas por bienes ajenos

\- Bien, te lo diré, tengo… - dudo un poco- tengo un odio hacia Kevin y pff bueno, que más da, ¿no? El ya no habla con Edd…. – Evadió todo con un tono de superioridad

\- Mira niña, no se que planeas, pero no me metas es tus sucios asuntos- Me enoje sacándola a patadas de mi casa

\- ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡PENSABA AYUDARTE!

\- No necesito tu inmunda ayuda, así que largo chiquilla- Cerré la puerta solo para darle paso al caos….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- SIN PV .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de Edd se encontraba todo bajo control, o al menos eso parecía, Edward se encontraba calmadamente terminando sus deberes mientras que Rosaly se hallaba en su alcoba acomodando la poca ropa que había puesto a lavar y había planchado previamente

\- No lo sé Anto- Contesto por su celular a una de sus amigas que se encontraba en la otra línea, en otro continente- Mi primo es… no sé que hacer

\- Que quieres decir con que? Que no es obvio? Alejalo de ese imbécil y ya… Gracias a el ya no eres virgen… - Dijo cínicamente su amiga dedicando un suspiro irritada- Mira Ross se muy bien que eres amor y dulzura ante todos pero estoy ARTA de que seas así, tu y yo sabemos que después de eso dejaste de ser la niña del chaleco de rombos que todo el mundo amaba…

\- Anto… -Suspiro de igual manera irritada- Si, si, lo sé, sé que deje de serlo… pero no puedo dejar de aparentar solo para arruinar vidas

-Sabes que! Sé que necesitas

\- Un golpe en la nuca?- Bromeó con tono cansado y triste

\- No, una fiesta

\- De que hablas…. No creo que-

Antes de acabar el timbre había sonado

\- Rosaly, ¿Puedes atender? – Dijo en manera de petición mientras seguía sumergido en su tarea, aunque era obvio que no se lograba concentrar

\- Claro, claro- Respondió poniendo una mano en la bocina del celular y después volvió a hablar atraves de ella- Oye Anto, me tengo que ir, te llamo des- Iba a despedir a su amiga, pero antes de hacerlo esta colgó de manera algo grosera- Claro, mejores amigas- miro con el seño fruncido el celular aventándolo a la cama

El timbre seguía sonando como loco mientras que Rosaly caminaba hacia la puerta

\- Voy, ya oí- Dijo tranquila pero cansada de cierta manera- Quien….- Al abrir ahí estaba, su tía, madre de Edd y su tío, padre del mismo- Tíos… ho- antes de terminar vio como unas piernas se llegaban a ver entre ellos dos

\- No solo ellos- Dijo una voz al fondo, una voz que ella solo hace unos segundos oía con tanta naturalidad

\- ¿¡ANTO!?

\- Y nella! – rió completando su nombre como de costumbre- Hola, hola, mejor amiga, lamento mucho llegar tarde, tuvimos ciertos contratiempos

\- Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hijo- Menciono la mujer acariciando la boina de Rosaly mientras entraba con una maleta de mano y su bolso-

\- Él me cuido a-a mi, tía- Dijo sonriente, hace años que no la veía y era una gran sorpresa verla tal y como en las fotos

\- Bueno, así es Edward- Entro su padre tan contento como siempre mientras metía las demás maletas junto con una de color violeta, siendo con obviedad de Antonella

\- No esperaba verte aquí- abrazó a Anto

\- Owww Que linda- Dijo correspondiendo- vine a cortar algunos miembros desobedientes- Comento en voz baja- a ver si así se les quita lo putos- rió

Su amiga era todo lo contrario a ella, cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, piel blanca, tenía un sentido del humor muy morboso, era muy rebelde siendo expulsada de la mayoría de las escuelas, vestía siempre con una falda y unas blusas color pastel mientras que siempre traía los labios levemente pintados, era unos dos años mayor que ella, tal vez tres, pero iba en el mismo año escolar que Rosaly, sus padres apenas y la aceptaban ya que al parecer era una de las pocas amigas de su hija.

\- ¿Y bien? Donde esta tu hermoso primo- Pregunto Anto mirando por la casa

\- ahahahaha Te dije que no esperes un modelo

\- Vamos, déjame soñar- Pasó justo al lado del cuarto de Edd viendo a este lanzar bolas de papel al bote- Aun de espaldas puedes atinarle, que buena puntería-

Edd se crispo y miro a su puerta viendo a la joven recargada en la puerta

\- ¿Y-Y tu eres?

\- Dime Anto

\- Bueno, Anto, no sé si es de buena educación o no en tú país, suponiendo que eres amiga de Rosaly, pe-pero aquí no acostumbramos a invadir un cuarto ajeno

\- La puerta estaba abierta, genio~ - Rió mientras que Rosaly se asomaba

\- Lo lamento, ella es Anto, llego con mis tíos entonces-

\- ¿Mis padres están aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido, en ningún momento los había oído pasar o tan siquiera saludad- ummm- De repente las dudas llegaron a el llenándolo de angustia ¿Les diría de él y Kevin? Pero… ¿Aun había un él y Kevin?

\- ¿Primo?- Preguntó nerviosa Rosaly mirando la expresión de angustia pintada en el rostro de Edd

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

\- No… No nada, solo que…

\- BIEN, vámonos de aquí, dime donde será mi cuarto- Anto saco a Rosaly de ahí jalándola de la muñeca caminando rápidamente por el pasillo

\- ¡Au! ¿Y eso por que fue? – cuestionó quitándose la mano de Anto de encima

\- Escucha, no quiero ser la mala aquí, pero debes dejar que el pelee sus propias batallas- Dijo sentándose en la cama del cuarto al cual había entrado

\- Eso lo entiendo pero…. No creo que…. Yo…

\- ummm es una bonita habitación, ¿Sera mía?

\- ¿ummm? Ah, si, si, será tuya.

\- oh si, por cierto, Robert pregunto por ti

\- Robert!- Y como por arte de magia, la platica cambio de rumbo siendo ahora una típica platica entre mujeres

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto con Eddy

-¿Eh?- La sorpresa se marcaba con claridad en la cara del menor de los McGee al ver frente a él, no solo a sus padres, si no también a su hermano- Ho-Hola, ¿Hermano?

\- Bueno, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, iré a preparar la comida- Dijo la señora McGee dejando a sus hijos solos

\- Claro que si! Ya veras, ellos lo arreglaran como hombres! – Grito sonrientemente el señor McGee cambiando de repente su semblante a uno diferente susurrando cerca de sus hijos- Espero que en verdad se lleven bien- Dijo seriamente mientras iba con su esposa

\- Bueno, idiota, ¿Hola de nuevo?- rió su hermano entrando de lleno y sin preguntar a la casa

\- ¿Hola? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- No es de tu incumbencia imbécil- empujó a Eddy sentándose en el sillón y subiendo sus pies en el descansa brazos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte con Kevin

\- Hola padre- Decía indiferente saludando

\- Hola hijo, ¿Por qué tan serio? ¿eh? – Rió alborotando el cabello de su hijo al quitar su gorra

\- basta- termino Kev quitándole su gorra de las manos y volviéndosela a poner

\- Hijo, sé…. Sé que estas enojado por traerla

\- No, no, no te disculpes… Ella es TÚ novia después de todo- Dijo con obvio tono de sarcasmo caminando por el casa mientras se adentraba a su cuarto azotando la puerta

\- ¿Cariño?- Mencionó una joven, más joven que el padre de Kevin, por detrás de él

\- No te preocupes, él entenderá…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche en la ciudad y la mayoría estaban dormidos plácidamente en sus camas…. La mayoría

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba Edd viéndose alrededor de paredes repletas de libros

\- Edd- Lo llamaba una calida voz, proveniente de la otra orilla de la habitación

\- Kevin!?- Preguntó Edd corriendo hacía aquella voz- ¡Kevin!

\- Edd, no vayas con él- retumbaba el eco de aquella voz por todo el lugar sacándole mas de una sorpresa a Edd

\- ¿Con quien? ¡No! ¡Kevin!- Edd se desesperadaba corriendo hacia la otra orilla del lugar sin encontrar tope, solo viendo como el cuarto se extendía mas y mas

\- Edd- Susurro al lado de su oído sacándole a doble D un quejido de sorpresa haciendo que se volteara

\- Kevin- Ahí estaba, el joven de la gorra roja enfrente de él, con una sonrisa melancolica- Kevin, yo-

Antes de que pudiera acabar Kev lo beso tiernamente sin nisiquiera cerrar los ojos, viéndose mutuamente se abrazaron

\- Está bien, sospecho que será el final

\- ¿Que? ¿Final?

\- Nath en verdad es mejor que yo?

\- No, yo… No…. – suspiro sorprendido

\- Minimo dejame ser tu primer hombre Edd- Menciono empujándolo haciéndolo caer al suelo, el cual poco a poco se fue hundiendo ante el peso de Edd y se rompió

\- ¡Kevin!- Grito mientras sentía como se caía a la inmensa obscuridad cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Al abrirlos se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación

\- F-Fue un sueño- Dijo algo agitado

\- ¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Kevin enfrente de el, recargado en la puerta, y comoenzó a caminar, mientras se quitaba su chamarra de cuero y sus zapatos

Así Kevin comenzó a adentrarse a la cama de Edd haceindo que este retrocediera

\- Tranquilo, aun ni muerdo- Dijo con una extraña voz que ni doble D pudo reconocer.

El peli-negro se encontraba ahí en su cama lleno de miedo y sorpresa mientras veía como Kevin entraba entre las sabanas quitándolas del camino, en un momento determinado Edd sintió como lo besaba jalándolo por la nuca haciendo el beso aun mas profundo, mas de lo que lo había sido antes, mientras las manos del peli-rojo levantaban la camisa de doble D haciendo que se estremeciera sorprendido, sintiendo como los dedos de Kevin ganaban terreno por su abdomen llegando a sus pezones retorciéndolos un poco y logrando que un gemido ahogado intentara salir por los labios del moreno, mas era imposible por el beso que se llevaba aún acabo entre ellos dos.

\- K-Kev mmmh~ - intento hablar mas era imposible al momento en que Kevin empezó a jugar con sus lenguas entrelazándolas y saboreando por completo el interior de su boca

Todo el ambiente cambio a uno bochornoso, oyéndose solo los jadeos en la habitación

Kevin pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Edd jugando con sus pezones mientras lamia y besaba el cuello de este. Doble D por su parte intentaba no gemir en voz alta mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kevin tirando su gorra y pasando de vez en cuando sus manos por los hombros y espalda alta de este.

Después de unos segundos Kevin bajo sus labios entre besos pasando por los pezones de Edd lamiéndolos y besándolos mientras bajaba sus pantalones dejando ver aquella erección apenas naciente del moreno

\- Estas emocionado- dio entre jadeo acariciando el miembro del menos haciendo que este gimiera sorprendido

\- K-Kev! – Gimió moviendo sus manos entre los cabellos del deportista

En ese momento Kev se inco en la cama quitándose la ropa que aun tenía dejando ver su abdomen marcado por el deporte y su miembro erecto, con esto logro sacarle un fuerte sonrojo a Edd haciendo que se cubriera un tanto el rostro con sus manos y el deportista sonriera

\- Tranquilo, esta bien mirar- Dijo de manera sensual besando las manos que aun tapaban el rostro de Edd mientras comenzó a mover su mano masturbando ambos miembros haciendo que se friccionaran entre sí.

Era increíble el ambiente tan caliente que estaba en ese cuarto.

-Respira profundo- pidió entre jadeos Kevin pasando su dedo ya lubricado de pre-semen por la entrada de Edd y metiéndolo de un solo empujon haciendo que Edd gimiera de dolor y sorpresa.

Kevin empezó a mover su dedo haciendo un vaivén lento hasta ver que estaba acostumbrado Edd, en ese momento introdujo otro dedo y así hasta lograr meter tres sin problema. En ese punto doble D se encontraba desnudo, jadeando y gimiendo sin entender como había llegado a esto, pero sabiendo lo que venia después

\- relájate- Jadeo Kevin posicionándose entre las piernas de Edd haciendo que este sintiera la punta de su miembro entre sus glúteos- hay va- En ese momento tomo las piernas abriéndolas más y antes de penetrarlo….

El despertador sonó

\- Waaaaa! –Edd cayó de la cama sorprendido y sudando aun atónito por lo que había soñado- Un… sueño- Miro las orillas de las sabanas húmedas al igual que su pantalón…. – Hay dios…. – Suspiro sonrojado y avergonzado….

Era su primer sueño húmedo….


	7. Noche de Fiesta

HOLA TUUUUUULIIIIIPAAAANEEEESSS!  
Los amo  
Pues regrese, de ultratumba, ya ven la escuela, que las salidas, que el salseo U/u/U

(No, no de mi parte... EL SALSEO NO ES PARTE DE MI VIDA)

"Tuli escribe fanfics por falta de salseo" LAURA DE TODOS (que nadie la quiere :v)

Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen. Tampoco Nath, el es de 2c1d C2ndy, ni Rave él no se de quien sea... PERO LO AMO UuU (Aunque me quita a mi amor platónico Nath)

Q-Q SHORO

DISFRUTENLO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Sin PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una semana completa? ¿Más?

Ya era el último día de clases de la semana, se encontraban con proyectos, ensayos e investigaciones, nada nuevo para ellos

\- Primo- Sonrió Rosaly viendo como Edd y los demás salían de clases

\- ¿Rosaly? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Miro incrédulo doble D

\- ¡Rosaly!- Abrazó Ed Alzando a la chica haciéndola reír

\- Hola hahahaha

\- ¿Qué ocurre niña? – Preguntó Eddy

\- Pues venia a invitarlos…. – Respondió de manera sonriente mientras Ed la bajaba

Al fondo se encontraban oyendo cierta niñita, hermana de Ed junto con su amigo con problemas en los dientes

\- ¿Invitarnos?- Dijo Eddy dudoso

\- ¡Si!- Llego saltando Anto- ¡A una fiesta!- Sonrió

\- ¿¡Fiesta!?- Se oyó al unísono por parte de los Ed's

\- Así es, mis amigos europeos, y YO, haremos una fiesta, en el basurero, realmente estaría encantada de que fueran, será divertido, nada como relajarse en una fiesta- Río ofreciendo un volante

\- ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de planearla?- Miro sorprendido doble D leyendo en letras grandes y gariboleadas "GRAN FIESTA (esta noche)"

\- Ya vez, somos rápidas y audaces- Río Anto caminando por la escuela repartiendo volantes dándole uno en algún momento a Sarah

\- Sarah, no creo que sea buena idea- Comentó Jimmy mirando como la joven sonreía de sobre manera

\- Claro que lo es Jimmy, claro que lo es- Río yéndose hacia su casa siendo seguida por su amigo

\- Bueno, entonces los esperamos- Sonrió Anto jalando a Rosaly- ¡Es a las 8!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas estaba obscureciendo y no había rastro de Rosaly por la casa- ¿Mamá? ¿Padre?- Preguntó Edd caminando a la cocina- otra nota- Suspiró, apenas llegaban y ya comenzaban con ausencias- "Querido hijo"- Leyó – "Estaremos cenando fuera de la ciudad con unos senadores, te pedimos comprensión y cuidado, no toques la estufa cuando este encendida, sabes que te amamos"- Dejó la nota – Tal vez sea mejor así- Miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 7

Faltaba una hora para la fiesta a la cual no estaba seguro de ir, pero al final iría obligado si o si. No quería ir, no se sentía cómodo viendo a Kevin, viendo a Nath….

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cabeza de Calcetín! – Entró de golpe Eddy espantando a doble D haciendo que tirara el vaso en donde estaba tomando  
\- ¡Eddy!- Lo regañó al menor de los Ed's

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas ir?- Dijo mirando que el joven aún mantenía su misma ropa

\- . . . Realmente… No sé- Suspiro tomando el vaso que había tirado

\- No digas tonterías, vamos cerebrito, hora de dejar descansar tus circuitos- Río sentándose en una de las sillas de su cocina

\- ¿Tú ya estás listo?- Miró con reproche a su amigo que vestía lo mismo que en la mañana solo que con una chaqueta obscura

\- Yo siempre estoy listo- Infló su ego mirando al del gorro

\- Claro- Se limitó volviendo a poner el vaso en el lavaplatos limpiándolo

\- Pero bueno, vamos, Ly se esmeró- Mencionó dándole el apodo a la prima de Edd

\- Rosaly- Corrigió el nombramiento de su prima- y no creo que sea correcto que una niña de su edad…

\- Ya no es una niña- Terminó por decir Eddy ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de su amigo

\- Ella sigue siendo menor Eddy- Miro a su amigo con enojo

\- Vamos, ya sabes que a eso no me refiero- Suspiró- Además de que encerrarte aquí es muy patético

. . . Él sabía que tenía razón, sabía que si no iba seria patético y cobarde de su parte, pero no desea revivir lo mismo, no quería volver a ser tan tonto como para… hacer eso.

\- No estoy seguro- Miro el suelo poniendo el vaso en su lugar

\- Sera divertido- Aclaró el menor haciendo pensar al científico

"¿Divertido?" Pensó el mayor de los dos volviendo a recordar la pasada fiesta… "Fue…. Divertido"- Borró enseguida ese pensamiento sonrojándose un poco

\- Esta bien Eddy, solo no hagan un gran alboroto- Suspiro aceptando

\- Sabes que eso es imposible- Río saliendo de la casa- tienes 40 min. Cabeza de calcetín- Finalizó cerrando la puerta

Sería una noche larga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba siendo retocado y terminado en el basurero, aunque claramente ya no parecía ser uno, ahora se veía alumbrado por luces de colores (Acules, blancas, rojas y naranjas).

Rosaly se encontraba preparando unas mesas un tanto lejos de la pista de baile que era alumbrada por reflectores a distancia. Todo parecía salido de película.

\- ¿Cómo vamos, Ross?- Sonrió Anto acomodando los reflectores poniéndolos adredemente alumbrando a su amiga

\- Basta- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Todo bien Anto, pero deja de llamarme así- Suspiró terminando de arreglar las mesas

\- Bueno, ROSALY- Corrigió bajando de los reflectores dejándolos enfocados a la pista- Aunque ese imbécil lo sabrá tarde o temprano

\- Sabes que eso no pasara si no me llamas así- Sonrió caminando al minibar que estaba siendo arreglado por ayudantes- Además, ¿De dónde sacaste tan rápido tanta gente?

\- Ya lo venía planeando- Confirmó orgullosa

\- Entiendo… - Miró a las aproximadamente 10 personas que se encontraban ayudando

\- Si, lo sé, soy genial- infló su ego caminando por ahí- También vendrá Rave, ¿Lo recuerdas no?

\- El chico con cabello morado, si, si lo recuerdo- Afirmó viendo la lista de cosas por hacer- Nunca hable realmente con él… - Suspiró contando las sillas y las luces- Bien, no importa, todo parece en orden, solo falta comprar las bebidas faltantes

\- Como ordene mi capitana- Dijo de manera militar Anto saliendo de ahí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En el hermoso departamento de Nath

\- ¿Nath? – Pregunto Nazz entrando al lugar.

Se había percatado de que estaba abierto al momento de tocarle, cosa muy rara ya que siempre tenía doble seguro.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desde un sillón de la entrada espantando a la chica

\- Dios, avisa que estas aquí- Suspiro exaltada

\- Tú fuiste la que entro sin preguntar

\- Lo sé, venía a decirte que voy a ir a la fiesta, ¿Vas a ir?- Preguntó mirando como el chico se acomodaba en el sillón apunto de dormir

\- Pues- Bostezó- Realmente no creo

\- vaya, por fin estas tan cansado como para no ir a una fiesta- Suspiro fastidiada la chica mirando al peli- verde

\- Siempre hay una primera vez, primor- Sonrió de manera boba acomodándose el cabello

\- Vamos, Rosaly se ha esmerado por esto, mínimo ve- Suspiró sonriente la chica- Además de que trajo amigos de Inglaterra….

\- ¿Inglaterra?- Miró extrañado Nath

\- Claro, ella es de ahí, genio- optó por sentarse en un sillón aparte

\- . . . – Pensó- No sabía que era de allá- Aclaró Nath mirando ahora el techo- Puede que hasta la conozca de antes y no me acuerde- Río ante la posibilidad

\- hahaha, puede ser, pero bueno, deberías venir, puede que encuentres alguno que otro conocido

\- Puede que si…. – Suspiró- Bueno, deja me arreglo

\- Ya es muy tarde- Comentó la chica

\- ASÍ yo no voy- Comentó poniendo su faceta de chica diva haciendo reír a Nazz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 8:30 pm. Los Ed's estaban ya ahí junto con algunos de su escuela, como Sarah quien se mantenía a distancia junto con Jimmy, estaba Rolf hablando con Ed sobre gallinas, Eddy intentando conquistar a una de las porristas mientras esta solo miraba hacia la pista sin prestar verdadero interés.

Todo iba bien, algunos bailaban, otros platicaban y bebían, algunos más se la pasaban caminando por el lugar riéndose y comentando algunas cosas. Pero Edd era el único recargado en una mesa sin hacer nada realmente, solo sonreía a veces y comentaba algunas cosas cuando Eddy le preguntaba

\- ¿No iras a hacer nada más que esperar que acabe?- Preguntó de lleno Anto a Edd caminando hacia él

\- . . . – Edd la miro sorprendido mientras esta solo sonrió

\- Kevin acaba de llegar- Solo avisó y se retiró dejando al del gorro con un dilema

\- ¿Pasa algo cabeza de calcetín?- Comentó Eddy mirando la cara de su amigo

\- ¿Eh a no nada? Solo pensaba- Suspiró ante el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba comenzar- Eddy… ¿No has sentido a veces que lo ocasional de un asunto no le quita impacto en ti?

Él lo miro de manera incomprendida rascándose la nuca- Mira, no sé ahora a qué demonios te refieres… pero si te sientes mal por algo es mejor no pensarlo mucho cientifiquillo, solo déjalo ser y ya- vociferó mirando como Doble D lo pensaba

\- No lo sé- Se limitó a decir mirando su vaso aun lleno de soda

\- No lo pienses- Repitió- Ahora si me disculpas, veo un par de pollitas queriendo ser conquistadas- Sonrió a lo lejos a unas muchachas probablemente Inglesas

\- ¿¡Pollitas!?¿¡Gallinas!?- Dijo frenéticamente Ed corriendo por el lugar buscando al emplumado animal

Ambos Ed's miraron con algo de impresión a su largucho amigo antes de soltar un gran y pesado suspiro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esa misma fiesta estaba cierto chico de gorra única que paseaba por el lugar con una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta deportiva que traía y la otra simplemente sosteniendo su vaso

\- ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?- Comentó Rosaly algo gritado por el sonido de la música. Estaban cerca de los amplificadores

\- . . . Bien- Dijo mirando el suelo

\- No parece…- Sonrió más tenue mirándolo- Lamento lo de mi primo- Volvió a decir- No quería que terminara…

¿Terminar?

\- ¿Eh?- Miró sorprendido Kevin a la chica- No hemos terminado…

\- No se han hablado por una semana, más o menos- Comentó- Si se la viven así no creo que sean pareja- Tomo un sorbo de su bebida mirando como el chico repasaba sus palabras palideciendo un poco

Ella tenía razón, no podía estar como si nada con Edd sin siquiera hablarle.

El deportista miro a la chica y camino hacia otra parte como intentando alejarse de ella, de lo que había dicho, de esa verdad, todo hasta chocar con alguien

\- Acá- Miró a la persona a la cual había mojado- Fíjate….

Por un momento Kev había creído que había chocado con una chica, grandes pestañas, cabello morado, esbelto

\- Esa debería ser mi frase, genio- Dijo irritado Rave mirando con enojo al chico

A lo lejos estaba Nath con Nazz hablando ocasionalmente hasta que el sonido del choque llamo su atención - ¿Rave?- Miró sorprendido Nath acercándose a los muchachos ayudando, en vez de a Kevin, al chico extraño haciendo que este maldijera un poco al levantarse

\- Fantástico, vengo a otro país y te encuentro- Se limitó a decir mientras alguien le extendía unas servilletas y este se limpiaba su camisa blanca, que era más café por lo derramado

Ante esto Nath solo sonrió abrazándolo ganando más de una mirada sorprendida y dudosa- En verdad eres tú- Dijo haciendo sonrojar al chico

\- ¡B-Basta! – Gritó intentando zafarse del agarre del chico- Qui-ta-te- Forcejeó sin lograr quitarlo

\- ¿Quién demonios es él?- Preguntó Kevin a Anto quien solo sonrió

\- Rave, un amigo…. Mío- pensó un poco- al parecer amigo no solo mío- Río sin más que agregar volviendo a la fiesta.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo pasaba con cierta lentitud y rapidez, Edd y Kev solo se veían a la lejanía y se volvían a voltear, en algún momento (y sin que Doble D sospechara) Rosaly comenzó a darle bebidas preparadas, dulces al toque del paladar.

Ya Ed se había ido a buscar a su hermana quien no estaba por ningún lado poniendo también al preocupado Jimmy a buscarla

\- Y… ¿Qué me cuentas primito?- Sonrió Rosaly viendo a dicho chico con las mejillas coloradas

\- ¿Decir? ¿Qué es decir? – Río Edd pegando su cabeza a la mesa- Solo sé que esta bueno….- Dijo señalando la bebida

Eran ya pasadas de la una, los padres de muchos empezaban a llamar para el regreso, Kevin estaba en otra mesa oyendo las incoherencias de su amiga al estar algo pasada, sus padres no podían verla así

\- Nazz- Llamó Kev a la chica quien estaba dormida encima de unas sillas

\- ¿Eh?- Miro algo mareada

\- Tus padres, debes de llamarlos y decirles que mejor te quedas en la casa de tus amigas…

\- N-No, ya les llame- Dijo levantándose- Vienen por mi

A veces la chica podría hacer cosas tontas como esta

El deportista solo suspiro mirando con enojo a la chica, vaya que mañana sería un nuevo día

\- ¡Kev!- Ross gritó captando la atención del chico- ¡Ven!

Anto miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa- "puede que sea lo mejor"- pensó

\- Dime- Se limitó viendo a Edd recargado en la mesa dormido

-¿Puedes llevarte a mi primo?- Intentó decir confiada poniendo una mueca en vez de sonrisa

\- ¿Por qué no tú?- Miró Kevin con sorpresa a la chica

\- . . . No puedo cargarlo- Se limitó dejando a Kev con Edd mientras ella se iba a ayudar a limpiar todo con los demás de Inglaterra

Kevin suspiro un tanto incomodo intentando saber cómo sostener a Edd para llevárselo

\- Kev- Susurró doble D mirándolo un tanto mareado

El deportista suspiro- Vámonos- Lo tomo del antebrazo levantándolo y comenzando a caminar con él

\- No…. Puedo- Comenzó a decir el menor de los dos tambaleándose

En ese momento Kev paro levantándolo de las piernas llevándolo como princesa- Sabes- Río- No deberías de tomar tanto- Sonrió viendo como Edd recargaba adormilado su cabeza en su pecho

Llegaron así a la casa del menor y mientras Kevin se las arreglaba para abrir la puerta y seguir caminando Doble D se mantenía dormitando (ya que no estaba del todo dormido)

\- Kev- Susurró Edd mientras llegaban a su cuarto

\- ¿Mmmh?- Lo miro mientras intentaba pasar con él en los bazos sin tumbar nada

\- No lo odio- Dijo al ser dejado en su cama

\- ¿Qué no odias, bobo?- Preguntó Kevin sentándose en la orilla de la cama al no saber si podía tocar la silla o algunas de las demás cosas que estaban etiquetadas (Que eran todas)

\- Lo de la fiesta- Cubrió su rosto sintiendo como lo ebrio no opacaba su vergüenza- No lo odie- Dijo entre un quejido

\- . . . – Kevin lo miro sorprendido pasando su mano a las de este- entiendo- Miro el techo pasando su otra mano por su nuca- Pues… - Pensó un poco- . . . Creo que es hora de que me vaya- sonrió tenuemente Kevin levantándose de la cama

\- ¡Espera!- Paró Edd sosteniendo la mano de Kevin entre las suyas

Realmente ¿Qué esperaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado OZH UuU  
Espero seguir más seguido LEL, realmente la escuela me come... :v

Que cosas, los leo después! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Para saber que quieren que siga con esta hermosa y cashonda OZHEA ZY historia...

Tuli Tuli Tulipán!


End file.
